ratpackindustriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Upcoming Casting
POLYGAMY Caprice Evandella (Departing/Show Ending) RAT PACK CENTRAL Danielle Sanchez '''(Departing) GABBY Tuesday Quong, Jack Brenna (Departing/Show Ending) THE SCENE Hannah Melody, Karri Chasson (Departing) Ballet Quong, Peyton Warrington, Cait Livingstone (Joining) RAT PACK EXES Lorna Wilkinson (Departing) Dee Markley (John Wright's Ex-Wife, Joining), Marissa Ashley (Leo Middleton's Ex-Wife, Joining) RAISING THE DEAD Nata Linn (Mama Ada, Christina's neighbour, who is a single mother to twins and her eldest son, Houston) Houston Jaramillo (Blake Burns, Shawna's school friend who is going through a bad time at school) GLITTER WIVES Michelle Matthison, Amy Lou McKenny (Departing) Dale Young, Tanija Rossi, Nat Hoffman (Joining) FASH ACADEMY Rhiannon Vanelli (Departing) Emil Pilkvist (Joining) VIGILANTE Perry Jackson, Gabe Turnbull, Melina Kaasik, Monica Henson, Sam McConnell, Kanji Riva, Chloe Braxton, Isobelle Simmons (Show Ending) BIG WEBS Cleo Boston, Piper Mint, Caitlyn Hingle, Blair Hardy, Georgie Lime, Ben Haggle (Show Ending) SINCLAIR Shelley Marshall (Departing) LAUGH OUT LOUD: LIVE '''Julie Lark (Departing) RAT PACK SOCIETY Fiona White (Joining) RPN Naira Davison (Departing) Claire Nash (Joining, News Anchor) Connor Anderson (Joining, Sportscaster) Danielle Sanchez (Joining, Weather Presenter) COAT OF ARMS: CIU Jade Stevenson (Departing) Gina Harini (Joining, Sharri Dawes, criminal profiler) THE LAWYERS Randy Allen (Departing) BLOOD, SWEAT, IRON Ross Huntley, Rowena Fallon, Vaughan Monger (Departing) Tim Conan-Lane (Joining, John Johns, an extremely religious serial killer who murders in the name of God) Veronica Burns (Joining, Dr Elizabeth Holmes, a timid prison doctor who falls for Adrian) RAT PACK RADIO Naira Davison (Joining, Sunday Drive/Weekday Afternoon Chat) THE WOMEN Oriana Morelli (Departing) Raji Kapoor, Heidi MacDonald, Shelley Marshall, Paloma Hirsch, Naima Collings, Sydney Port (Potentially Joining) EVERINGTON STRIP Damian Otto (Gus Harvey, Joining, Shady used car salesman cousin of Ray) Jeana Ireland (Tanya Harvey, Joining, Real Estate Agent who has a tendancy to steal from clients' homes) Boo Dickson (Porsha Harvey, Joining, Mechanic, Gus and Tanya's daughter who is not usually well received) Maverick Levy (Louis Harvey, Joining, High School Student, new boy in town who is a school yard bully) Tonia Candiotti, Shannon Cotton (Departing) REALITY TALK Posey McKenna, Chantelle Moon, Timmi Adams (Departing) RAT PACK WIVES Brielle Newmoore (Departing) THE DIRT Ghetto Boy Jae, Ethan Seong (Reporter, Joining) Hamish Reed, Adelaide Ambrose (Co-Host, Joining) 2017 NEWCOMERS Posey McKenna (Reality Talk) Timmi Adams (Reality Talk) Lanelle DeJour (Reality Talk) Tina Smollet (Laugh Out Loud: Live) Sophia Lovington (Laugh Out Loud: Live) Chucky Harrington (Laugh Out Loud: Live) Bernard Rizzo (Laugh Out Loud: Live) Jason Romera (Rat Pack Central) Kathleen Tallent (Rat Pack Central) Calum Mitchell (Rat Pack Central) Callan Ingalls (Peartree Grove) Tobi Jayne Sparrow (Peartree Grove) Courtney Washington (Raising The Dead) Lauren Van Brussels (Raising The Dead) Sophia Rosette (Raising The Dead) Tyla McKinney (Raising The Dead) Leilani Bower (The Experts) Donna Jo Bradley (The Experts) Dr Calvin Hong (The Experts) Larry Lawson (The Experts) Jill Medina (The Experts) Louis Pratt (Hart Of Soul) Anni Crosby (Hart Of Soul) Nick Malone (Hart Of Soul) Joel Reuben (Hart Of Soul) Chad Rosenberg (Blood, Sweat, Iron) Warren Vega (Blood, Sweat, Iron) Joel Andrew Newton (Celebrity Island: After Show) Corey Urquhart (Everington Strip) Cottontail (Bill/Donna) Jayden Robertson-Moss (Bob, Barb & The Kids) Ajay Buller (Bob, Barb & The Kids) Paige Moreno (Bob, Barb & The Kids) Kallyn Rockwell (Return To The Orchards) Rhyan Welshe (Return To The Orchards) Noah Hunnicutt (The Farmhouse)